dc_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Penguin
Boss Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot (オズワルド・チェスターフィールド・コブルポット, Ozuwarudo Chesutāfīrudo Koburupotto), though nicknamed "Ozzy" (オジー, Ojī) for short, like Bruce Wayne, is an ostensible billionaire in his 20s - but the similarities stop there. Unlike Bruce, and known in the Gotham City's Underworld, He is a rude, selfish, arrogant, homely, brutal and sadistic crime lord, known as Penguin (ペンギン, Pengin) as well as being a grotesque penguin-bodied character. He funds much of it's criminal operations as one of it's biggest black market manufactures. Directing his affairs from the Iceberg Lounge and a dilapidated ship, the Final Offer, Oswald was seen as a reputable business man to the people of Gotham, but as Penguin, he was definitely a sadistic, cruel gang leader in reality. Having recently began to accumulate his power within Gotham City's criminal underworld, Oswald began to build up his own forces and carve up a piece of the black market for his own profits and purposes. Penguin seeks to crumble his competition with other crime lords, particularly the Falcone Crime Family and Black Mask, and aid in killing the Dark Knight in order to consolidate his own power over the city. While Gotham's other villains may have it out for Batman, Penguin is unique in that his grudging scorn is often directed at the Waynes, a family that serves as a constant reminder of everything he and the other Cobblepots is/are not. Employing the use of highly trained birds and an arsenal of deadly umbrellas, as well as two faithful Kabuki assistants, his business as a black market racketeer, he is determined to rebuild the Cobblepot fortune by criminal means. "Please, on the contrary, now that all the pretenses are off, you can call me Penguin. Flightless bird, true, but one with style!" :—Penguin. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Nolan North (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Penguin, one of Batman's oldest foes, is an eccentric criminal mastermind, known as much for his love of ornithology and trick umbrellas as for his shady business dealings. Gotham's popular Iceberg Lounge serves as Oswald Cobblepot's front for a number of illegal financial activities that fund much of the city's underworld. Despite his grotesque penguin-bodied stature, Penguin is a wily foe whose umbrellas conceal a variety of deadly weapons and gadgets. Appearance *Hair Color: Orange *Eye Color: Green *Height: Not Known *Weight: Not Known Attributes *Criminal and financial mastermind. *Expert hand-to-hand combatant. *Driven by a need to prove himself in spite of his comical appearance. *Employs various weapons, many based on umbrellas and birds. Gallery Personality Penguin is known for his extravagance and brutality, and his brilliant and unorthodox mind naturally leads him to positions of power and respect. He demands things done his way, and has an intense love of money. In his own words, he 'takes only the best' -- that goes for weapons, equipment, assassins and the like.That said, he feels the need to overcompensate for his shortcomings and comical stature through material wealth and violent outbursts. Relationships Friends/Allies *Penguin's Thugs **Kabuki Twins Family *Henry Cobblepot (ancestor, deceased) *Theodore Cobblepot (ancestor, deceased) *Stanley Cobblepot (father) Neutral Rivals *Falcone Crime Family **Vincent Falcone *False Faces **Black Mask *Two-Face Enemies *Outsiders **Bruce Wayne/Batman **Robin *Teen Titans **Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing *Gotham City Police **Gillian B. Loeb **Peter Grogan **James Gordon **Harvey Bullock Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect': *'Business Management': Even when his business is trapped in the super prison of south side of Gotham: Arkham City, Penguin still finds a way to make it thrive. *'Martial Arts': Penguin spent an indeterminate amount of time in the Orient and developed a mastery of the martial arts. The exact discipline that he utilizes is unknown, but his combat skills are proficient enough that he can hold his own in a fight against Batman. *'Firearms': Penguin is a crack shot with his umbrella gun. He can even fire it one-handed short distances. *'Swordsmanship': Penguin spent an indeterminate amount of time in the Orient and developed a mastery of swordsmanship. The exact style that he utilizes is unknown, but his mastery is great enough that he can slice completely through a massive tree branch with a single slice and with very little effort. Unlike most swordsmen, Penguin uses an umbrella in place of a sword. Strength level Weakness Equipment Penguin once used a giant robotic penguin in order to lay siege against Wayne Enterprises. Weapons *'Umbrellas': Penguin carries an arsenal of specially designed black umbrellas. Nearly all of them are equipped with some kind of offensive weaponry. Some of the umbrellas double as flame throwers while others house coiled electrified chains that can be used to ensnare prey. *'Brass Knuckles': *'Rocket Launcher': Transportation Penguin will occasionally use one of his trick umbrellas as a mini-helicopter. These umbrella devices are ideal for getaways escaping the grasp of Batman. Gallery History Past Oswald "Ozzy" Cobblepot is descended from an aristocratic family whose lineage goes back to Newcastle, England. Oswald, at a young age, was attending England's boarding school, where he was mocked for his short size and homely appearance. He took to skipping class to go hang around criminals and, in doing so, picked up quite a colorful education. The Cobblepots' descent into crime began in Oswald's grandfather's time, when Henry Cobblepot opened a hotel chain to compete against the one owned by one Judge Solomon Wayne. Alfred Pennyworth's grandfather was once a butler to the English Cobblepot's and Alfred was raised on stories on how cruel and disrespectful the Cobblepots were to their staff. The Wayne family hotel chain was, however, very successful while the Cobblepot chain was not. This didn't stop Stanley Cobblepot, Oswald's father, from sinking the family fortune into the hotel chain until the family was bankrupt. Oswald's direct family line had a mansion located in Gotham City, but the family went penniless, squandered their fortune away many years ago. As the apparent sole surviving member of the Cobblepot legacy, Oswald let the family estate fall into ruin, and eventually converted it into a huge aviary. Furthermore, he was also nursing a grudge against the Wayne family, despite it being his own father's folly that lost the family fortune. A few years ago, Oswald left Gotham City and spent several years traveling the Orient. There he met two silent female assassins known only as the Kabuki Twins who later went on to work for him as his personal bodyguards. Despite his portly physique, Oswald took an interest in martial arts, and trained his body into top fighting form. During this time, he developed a keen interest in birds and decided that such animals would be ideal in helping him regain his family's former glory. Training the birds to obey his commands, and building up a massive gang of his own, Oswald turned to a life of crime. Synopsis Notes & Trivia *Penguin takes his coffee black with two lumps of sugar. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Penguin's Gang Category:Gotham City Crime Lords Category:Blackgate Prison Inmates